Thomas/Star Wars (Sodor Wars) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Luke Skywalker - (Thomas and Luke Skywalker are both the main heros) *Emily as Princess Leia - (Emily and Princess Leia are both beautiful) *Edward as Obi Wan Kenobi - (Emily and Obi Wan Kenobi are both old, wise, and kind) *James as Han Solo - (James and Han Solo are both vain) *Percy as R2D2 - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Luke Skywalker and R2D2 are) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as C-3PO - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Luke Skywalker and C-3PO are) *Gordon as Chewbacca - (Gordon and Chewbacca are both big and strong) *Oliver as Lando Calrissian - (Oliver and Lando Calrissian are both western) *Troublesome Trucks as Stormtroopers, Battle Droids, Jawas, and Tusken Raiders - (All of them are troublesome) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Darth Vader - (Cerberus and Darth Vader are both strong, evil, powerful, and father figures to Thomas and Luke Skywalker) *Diesel 10 as Emperor Palpatine - (Diesel 10 and Empeorr Palpatine are both strong, evil, and mean) *BoCo as Qui-Gon Jinn - (BoCo and Qui-Gon Jinn are both wise and kind) *Donald as Kit Fisto - (Kit Fisto's voice suits Donald) *Douglas as Anakin Skywalker - (Anakin Skywalker's voice suits Douglas) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Queen Padme Amidala - (Tillie and Queen Padme Amidala are both beautiful) *Splatter and Dodge as Nute Gunnary and Lott Dod - (Splatter and Dodge are brothers, just like Nute Gunnary and Lott Dod are) *Arry and Bert as Wat Tombar and San Hill - (Arry and Bert are brothers, just like Wat Tombar and San Hill are) *Bulgy as Boba Fett - (Bulgy and Boba Fett are both evil and named begins with the letter 'B') *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jango Fett - (I know Tootle is good) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Darth Maul - (Silver Fish and Darth Maul are both evil and mean enemies to poor Douglas and Anakin Skywalker) *Henry as Mace Windu - (Henry and Mace Windu are both wise and kind) *Molly as Shmi Skywalker - (Molly and Shmi Skywalker are both wonderful) *Toby as Yoda - (Toby and Yoda are both old and in charge of Thomas and Luke Skywalker) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Senator Palpatine - (Montana is a real villain in Play Safe) *Toad as Young Anakin Skywalker *Mavis as Mon Mothma - (Mavis and Mon Mothma are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jar Jar Binks - (Johnny and Jar Jar Binks are both named begins with the letter 'J') *Hector as Jabba the Hutt - (Jabba the Hutt's voice suits Hector) *Duck as Captain Panaka - (Duck and Captain Panaka are both western) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as TC-14 - (Georgia and TC-14 are both western) *Harold as Watto - (Harold and Watto are both fly in the air) *Smudger as Sebulba - (Smudger and Sebulba are both evil and named begisn with the letter 'S') *George as General Grevious - (George and General Grevious are both evil and named begins with the letter 'G') *Spencer as Count Dooku - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the rails) *Daisy as Asajj Ventress - (Daisy and Asajj Ventress are both the main female villains) *Devious Diesel as Grand Moff Tarkin - (Devious Diesel and Grand Moff Tarkin are both devious) *S.C.Ruffey as Young Boba Fett *D261 as Tikkes - (D261 and Tikkes are both evil) *Murdoch as Rugor Nass - (Rugor Nass's voice suits Murdoch) *The Narrow Gauge Engines as the Ewoks - (The Narrow Gauge Engines and the Ewoks are all small, wise, and kind) *Skarloey as Wicket W. Warrick *Rheneas as Logray *Duke as Chief Chipra - (Duke and Chief Chipra are both old and leaders of The Narrow Gauge Engines and Ewoks) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Greedo *The Spiteful Truck as Garindan the Imperial Spy *Flora as Shaak Ti *The Chinese Dragon as the Rancor - (The Chinese Dragon and the Rancor are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Ahsoka Tano *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Commander Cody *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ki-Adi-Mundi *Spamcan (from RWS) as Rune Haako *Barker (from ACIP Minneapoils 2007) as Poggle the Lesser *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sio Bibble *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friedns) as Admiral Ackbar *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bail Organa *Victoria (from RWS) as Breha Organa *The Big City Engine (from RWS) as Mas Amedda - (The Big City Engine and Mas Amedda are both evil and mean enemies) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Saesee Tiin *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Roan Shryne *Warrior (from TUGS) as Captain Gregar Typho *Hercules (from TUGS) as Notluwiski Papanoida *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Starkiller/Galen Marek/The Dark Apprentice *Bertie as Even Piell - (Bertie and Even Piell are both small) *Bill and Ben as Fode and Beed - (BIll and Ben are twins, just like Fode and Beed are) *Arthur as Agen Kolar - (Arthur and Agen Kolar are both named begins with the letter 'A') *Rosie as Bultar Swan *Harvey as Blount *Elizabeth as Zam Wesell - (Elizabeth and Zam Wesell are both old) *Annie and Clarabel - Tiplar and Tiplee - (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Tiplar and Tiplee are) *Patrick as Dexter Jettster *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Coud/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sora Bulq *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Delegate Jar Jar Binks *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Admiral Trench *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cassio Tagge *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Barriss Offee *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cin Dralling *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aayla Secura *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tarados Gon - (Toots and Tarados Gon are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Freinds) as Plo Koon *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Ric Olie *Huey (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Joclad Danva *Azul (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lumas Etima *Metro (from Rutee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jan Dodonna *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pablo-Jill *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Coleman Trebor *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Luminara Unduli *Rasmus (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Garven Dreis *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as General Rieekan *Johnson (from The Polar Express) as Wullf Yularen *Pufferty (from Tickety Tock) as Dak Ralter *Harry Hogwarts (from harry Potter) as Roos Tarpals *The Voice Inside Cave (from The Little Engine That Could) as the Wampa - (The Voice Inside Cave and the Wampa are both scary) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Bib Fortuna *City of Truro as Bail Antilles *Stirling No 1 (a real TTTE character) as Bail Antilles's Wife *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Raymus Antilles *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Wedge Antilles - (Wedge Antilles's voice suits Sir Reginald) *Old Slow Coach as Olee Starstone - (Old Slow Coach and Olee Starstone are both have the same word 'Ol' at the beginning of their names) *Rocky as Finis Valorum *Lady as Shadday Potkin *Hiro as Oppo Rancisis - (Hiro and Oppo Rancisis are both old) *Stepney as Roth-Del Masona *Madge as Stass Allie *Cranky as Moff Jerjerrod *Dennis as Admiral Kendal Ozzel - (Dennis and Admiral Kendal Ozzel are both lazy and clumsy) *Neville as General Crix Madine *Mallard (from RWS) as General Maximilian Veers - (Mallard and General Maximilian Veers are both have the same word 'Ma' at the beginning of their names) *Gordon Highlander (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas's father) as Owen Lars *Jones Goods (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas's brother) as Cliegg Lars *Caley Skyketchum (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas's mother) as Beru Whitesun Lars *Glen Douglas (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas's evil cousin) as Admiral Firmus Piett - (Thomas and Luke Skywalker are both angry with Glen Douglas and Admiral Firmus Piett, because they're both evil and mean to Thomas and Luke Skywalker) *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Dormé: The handmaiden to Senator Padmé Amidala *Ricky (made up a twin for Rocky) as Eeth Koth *Judge Judy (made up diesel engine) as Aurra Sing *Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Admiral Conan Antonio Motti *Bear (from RWS) as Rebel Force Major Bren Derlin *Andy Diesel (from Mad Bomber) as Daultay Dofine *Taro (from TTMA) as Turk Falso - (Taro and Turk Falso are both evil and namd begins with the letter 'T') *Smokey Joe (from TheBlueE2) as Onaconda Farr *Flying Scotsman as Tarfful *Den as Jeremoch Colton *Fergus as Zett Jukassa *Billy as Nien Nunb *Victor as Captain Rex *Bertram as Lobot *Lorry 1 as Bossk *Lorry 2 as 4-LOM *Lorry 3 as Dengar *Lord Harry (from RWS) as IG-88 *Godred (from RWS) as Zuckuss *Cecil (from Sodor Dark Times) as Pre Vizsla *Ernest (from RWS) as Leebo *Culdee (from RWS) as Dash Rendar *Sigrid of Arlesdale as Taun We *Salty as Biggs Darklighter *Max and Monty as Dr. Cornelius Evazan and Ponda Baba *Hank as Waxer *Ned as Lama Su *Butch as Boil - (Butch and Boil are both named begins with the letter 'B') Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Luke Skywalker Emily.jpg|Emily as Princess Leia EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Obi Wan Kenobi TimeforTrouble17.png|James as Han Solo ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as R2D2 Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as C-3PO WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Chewbacca Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Lando Calrissian TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Stormtroopers, Battle Droids, Jawas, and Tusken Raiders The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Darth Vader ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Emperor Palpatine WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Qui-Gon Jinn Donald (9).jpg|Donald as Kit Fisto DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Anakin Skywalker Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Queen Padme Amidala ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad234.png|Splatter and Dodge as Nute Gunnary and Lott Dod Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Wat Tombar and San Hill Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Boba Fett Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Jango Fett Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Darth Maul TheTroublewithMud24.png|Henry as Mace Windu Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Shmi Skywalker Mavis43.png|Toby as Yoda Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Senator Palpatine Escape62.png|Toad as Young Anakin Skywalker Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Mon Mothma Johnny.png|Johnny as Jar Jar Binks HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Jabba the Hutt Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Captain Panaka Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as TC-14 PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Watto Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Sebulba GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as General Grevious Spencer.png|Spencer as Count Dooku BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Asajj Ventress TenderEngines20.png|Devious Diesel as Grand Moff Tarkin ToadStandsBy47.png|S.C.Ruffey as Young Boba Fett MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Tikkes Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Rugor Nass The Narrow Gauge Engines..png|The Narrow Gauge Engines as Ewoks Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Wicket W. Warrick Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Logray Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Chief Chipra TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Greedo ThomasandtheTrucks10.png|The Spiteful Truck as Garindan the Imperial Spy Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Shaak Ti Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as the Rancor Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Ahsoka Tano Jasonsmile.png|Jason as Commander Bly Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Ki-Adi-Mundi NoD199Spamcan.png|Spamcan as Rune Haako Barker the Train..jpg|Barker as Poggle the Lesser Toyland Express.png|Toyland Express as Sio Bubble Doc.png|Doc as Admiral Ackbar Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Bail Organa Victoria (Thomas and Friends).png|Victoria as Breha Organa MainTheForeignEngineRWS.png|The Big City Engine as Mas Amedda Pete.jpg|Pete as Saesee Tiin BIGMACJinxed.png|Big Mac as Roan Shrine WarriorUpRiver3.png|Warrior as Captain Gregar Typho Hercules (from TUGS).jpg|Hercules as Notluwiski Paranoid Bluenose.jpg|Bluenose as Starkiller/Galen Marek/The Dark Apprentice Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Even Piell Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Fode and Beed MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Agen Kolar Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Bultar Swan MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Blount Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Zam Wesell Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Tiplar and Tiplee PatrickModelSeries.png|Patrick as Dexter Jettster Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Sora Bulq Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Delegate Jar Jar Binks Cabot1.jpg|Cabot as Admiral Trench Oliver the Vast.jpg|Oliver as Cassio Tagge Mrs Constance.jpg|Constance as Barriss Offee Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails as Cin Dralling Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Aayla Secura Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Tarados Gon Ivor the engine by hubfanlover678-d9tz6ml.jpg|Ivor as Plo Koon Linus and Henry puff along..jpg|Linus as Ric Olie Huey the large big green train again d by hubfanlover678-d9tsoia.jpg|Huey as Joclad Danva Azul got his whistle back yay d by hubfanlover678-da0198g.jpg|Azul as Lumas Etima Screenshot 2018-01-11 14.03.29.png|Metro as Jan Dodonna 094-007runawayrace.jpg|Alfred as Pablo-Jill Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Coleman Trebor Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Luminara Unduli Rasmus..png|Rasmus as Garven Dreis Freight-train-the-little-engine-that-could-46.4 thumb.jpg|Humphrey as General Rieekan Johnson (The Polar Express).png|Johnson as Wullf Yularen Pufferty.png|Pufferty as Dak Ralter Hogwarts02.jpg|Harry Hogwarts as Roos Tarpals The-cave-the-little-engine-that-could-1991-2.27 thumb.jpg|The Voice Inside Cave as the Wampa Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Bib Fortuna The Famous City of Truro (in Howards End).jpg|City of Truro as Bail Antilles Stirling the 4-2-2 - Happy Face..png|Stirling No 1 as Bail Antilles's Wife Green Arrow No. 4771.jpg|Green Arrow as Raymus Antilles Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Wedge Antilles Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Olee Starstone Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Finis Valorum ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Shadday Potkin MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Oppo Rancisis ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as Roth-Del Masona Madge.png|Madge as Stass Allie NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Moff Jerjerrod Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Admiral Kendal Ozzel Neville.png|Neville as General Crix Madine Mallard.png|Mallard as General Maximilian Veers Gordon Highlander No. 49.jpg|Gordon Highlander as Owen Lars No 103.jpg|Jones Goods as Cliegg Lars P1507733342-3.jpg|Caley Skyketchum as Beru Whitesun Lars P1507734616-3.jpg|Glen Douglas as Admiral Firmus Piett DuchessofHamilton.png|Duchess of Hamilton as Dormé: The handmaiden to Senator Padmé Amidala Stratford Breakdown Train ADB966111.jpg|Ricky as Eeth Koth Judge Judy the Diesel.png|Judge Judy as Aurra Sing OldStuckUp.png|Old Stuck-Up as Admiral Conan Antonio Motti MrD7101RWS.png|Bear as Rebel Force Major Bren Derlin It's Andy Diesel.jpg|Andy Diesel as Daultay Dofine Taro (from TTMA).jpg|Taro as Turk Falso R782-U 3155986 Qty1 1.jpg|Smokey Joe as Onaconda Farr FlyingScotsmanintheUK.png|Flying Scotsman as Tarfful MrDen.png|Den as Jeremoch Colton Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Zett Jukassa Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Nien Nunb Victor.png|Victor as Captain Rex Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Lobot HorridLorry15.png|The Horrid Lorries as Bossk, 4-LOM, and Dengar LordHarry.png|Lord Harry as IG-88 GodredRWS.png|Godred as Zuckuss Mr cecil the b12 by froggyman145-dbi5nv2.png|Cecil as Pre Vizsla Ernest.png|Ernest as Leebo MainCuldeeRWS2.png|Culdee as Dash Rendar Screen Shot 2015-12-02 at 4.51.05 AM.png|Sigrid of Arlesdale as Taun We Salty.jpg|Salty as Biggs Darklighter Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Dr. Cornelius Evazan and Ponda Baba Hank (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Hank as Waxer Ned (TTTE).png|Ned as Lama Su MainButchCGI.png|Butch as Boil Category:Daniel Pineda